


Goodnight Kisses

by Keleficent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fear of Death, Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad, Platonic Kissing, Protective Tony Stark, Self-Sacrifice, Spider-son, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keleficent/pseuds/Keleficent
Summary: Peter does the final snap instead of Tony.





	Goodnight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I finally got around to doing an Iron Dad fic!

Peter had seen it in Tony’s eyes. The gauntlet was in Tony’s hand, its power coursing through his body, threatening to overwhelm him. But Tony steeled himself, knowing that the fate of the universe was literally in his hands. He knew what he had to do, and he knew it was going to kill him.

No…Peter couldn’t let this happen. He couldn’t watch another father figure die. After losing Uncle Ben, Tony filled the void in his heart that was left when the man who raised him was murdered. Whether he knew it or not, Tony had taken the mantle of raising him.

Before Tony could bring his fingers together, Peter leaped at him, using his webbing to snatch the stones away from Tony.

“PETER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” Tony screamed.

Before Peter couldn’t explain himself, Thanos charged at him.

“NO!” Tony held Thanos back from getting to Peter. As they fought, Tony yelled at his protégé, “PETER, YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME THE STONES! I NEED TO STOP THANOS! IT’S THE ONLY WAY!”

Peter knew he was right. Thanos was too powerful. The only thing that will stop him is the Infinity Stones.

But that didn’t mean Tony had to be the one to do it.

The Iron Spider had the same technology the Iron Man suit, which means he could create his own gauntlet too.

Thanos tossed Tony aside and continued his advance on Peter. Tony eyes met his young protégé’s, and Tony saw the same look Peter saw when he was about to sacrifice himself.

“No…Pete…Pete, don’t do it!”

The Iron Spider formed its hand into a gauntlet, and he set the stones inside.

“Peter, don’t!”

Peter shut his eyes, knowing what would happen to him.

He snapped his fingers.

“PETER!”

Peter hoped he would die quickly. Unfortunately, he felt the full force of the energy feedback that tore through his body. Even turning to dust hadn’t been this terrifying and painful.

Peter laid on the ground, struggling to breathe, half his body charred.

He was more than willing to pass out, as consciousness was nothing but torture at this point. But he was tethered to this world by a familiar voice.

_“Peter?!”_

Peter opened his eyes to see his mentor’s face looking down at him.

 _“Vitals, F.R.I.D.A.Y.,”_ Tony said, trying to sound authoritative but couldn’t quite keep his voice steady. Peter couldn’t hear what the AI’s response was, but based on Tony’s facial expression, it wasn’t good.

Peter felt a hand cradle the back of head. He was lifted into his surrogate father’s arms.

“Pete…” Tony spoke his name so softly, but there was so much emotion charged behind it: the holding back of grief, the need to give comfort, the resignation of the inevitable.

“M…Mr. Stark?” Peter said, mustering up little more than a breathy whisper.

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tony?” The man gave a small laugh, but there was a pleading behind his request: _please let me hear my name from you now._

“Tony…”

His mentor managed a small smile, but it soon contorted to into a trembling mess as tears poured out of his eyes.

He held Peter close. The boy rested his head against Tony’s shoulder. “Th…Thanos?”

“Gone,” Tony replied. “We won, Pete. We did it. _You_ did it.”

Peter was happy they beat the bad guy, but he was fully aware that he was dying…and it scared him. He started to cry. “I want to be brave, sir…”

“You are,” Tony said quickly. “You are, Peter.”

This was the second time Peter would die in his arms. The first time, Tony couldn’t muster much more than a “You’re alright,” to comfort him as he cried and begged him for his life. He couldn’t even hold the kid as he dropped to the ground to spend his final moments in the dirt.

It wouldn’t be that way this time. Tony had a tight hold on Peter, hugging him close. He won’t let go. He won’t spend his final moments in dirt, but rather in the arms of someone who loved him.

“You’re a hero, Pete. I get to see my little girl again because of you.”

Peter’s eyes widened slightly at the mention of his daughter.

“Right…I guess you don’t know. I have a daughter. Her name’s Morgan.”

Peter smiled. He looked so happy for him.

“She’s so much like you. You’d like her.”

He knew Peter would get along with her. Peter loved kids — doing little tricks for them, taking selfies, signing autographs. He wished it was Peter going home to see Morgan instead of him. He was sure Morgan would have loved Peter if they got a chance to meet. They were so much alike. There were so many things Morgan did growing up that reminded him of Peter.

He remembered when he had made the mistake of letting Morgan watch _Nightmare on Elm Street_ and her being afraid to sleep afterward. He had to shower her with hugs and kisses and reassurances that nothing will hurt her as long as he has her.

That’s what he had to do for Peter now: make sure he’s not afraid as he drifts off to sleep.

Tony brushed the hair from Peter’s face and kissed his cheek, the same way he does for Morgan when he tucks her in at night.

Peter didn’t look afraid anymore. He looked peaceful…happy even.

That was all Tony could ask for as the child’s eyes finally glazed over and his embrace became lifeless.

Tony pressed his face against Peter’s and sobbed. Thanks to Peter, he’ll get to see his little girl again, but the boy he loved like his own will never come home.


End file.
